ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Ecks
Ashley Ecks (born on December 18, 1985), is an American professional wrestler, Colour Commentator and Interviewer, currently working for the Ring of Beauty. History Little is known about this young Diva, apart from the fact that she was once a former No Limits Championship Wrestler Diva, competing for the NLCW World Woman’s Title as well as taking the commentary position at Central Ontario Pro Wrestling’s successful weekly event, Live and Online. Taking a sabbatical, she is returning into the frame of Ring of Beauty looking to claim the one thing that has alluded her so far in her career, a championship title reign. No Limit Championship Wrestling Ashley Ecks wanted to start her career of within a well established organisation, having heard many good things and watching many shows. She went to a sports agent in California and met her future agent and manager, Carlos Duquesne. After impressing in many trial matches in the local area with Carlos taping her matches, he went of to speak to the heads of the NLCW to gain a contract within the organisation. After many meetings and a dark match, Ashley gained her contract and wrestled a few shows to get into the main contendership for the women's championship. Central Ontario Pro Wrestling When Carlos Duquesne took up the position as Live and Online promotor and General Manager, leaving the agency side of Bret Mitchell, he looked upon Ashley Ecks to take up the role as Colour Commentator to sit alongside a play by play man. The show was an instant hit on the internet with local fans and other wrestling fans from far and wide downloaded the show straight to their own PC. Ring Of Beauty After taking a sabbatical away from wrestling, she contacted her agent, Carlos Duquesne, to find a suitable company where she can progress forward and capture the one thing that illuded her in the NLCW, Championship gold. Carlos watched many promotions included Divas Unleashed and Amazon Championship Wrestling, but the company that caught his eye was the Ring of Beauty. Showing Ashley tapes of the Television Championship division, She had made her mind up. With contact with the General Managers and CEO's, Ashley Ecks became an official superstar, making her debut in January 2009 during a Primetime taping. Ring of Beauty Television Championship In her debut appearance on Ring of Beauty television, she made it clear of her intentions, to win the television championship. She claimed that the championship was tarnished and tainted and needing to be cleansed. Her debut match would be a number one contendership bout with two other new comers, Princess Charlotte and Unpretty and in a dominating way, Ashley pinned Unpretty to get her match with the Television Champion, Rachel Marshall. The following Primetime she would face and defeat Rachel Marshall, now Rachel Heafy after her marriage to Mia Heafy to capture her first ever championship in her wrestling career. :In a tough contest with the defending champion, Rachel looked to have the match sealed by the fight and determination on Ashley's part lead her to wiggle out of Rachel's finisher and hitting her own version of the superkick, the KTFO for the victory. She now has achieved her goal within the RoB as well as achieving her first ever championship reign. She has successfully defended her championship in her first defence against number one contender Princess Charlotte, she went into through heaven and hell 2 as the champion against the high priestess Natalie Snow, but was defeated for the title :After a weeks absense from the Ring of Beauty, Ashley Ecks returns to the ring and wins a massive thirteen women battle royale against the women who defeated her, Natalie Snow, foe Princess Charlotte (now known as Charlotte the Harlot) and her very own Sister, Dominique Adams. Now she faces Dominique Adams & Sarah Richardson for the number one contendership for the television championship In Wrestling *'FINISHER:' 1) 'KTFO'' - Sweet Chin Music 2) Ecks Marks The Spot - Tornado DDT *'TRADEMARK MOVES:' 1) Running Bulldog 2) Snap Suplex 3) Reverse Twist of Fate 4) Modified Blockbuster 5) Top Rope X-Factor *'OTHER COMMON MOVES:' 1) Lou Thesz Press 2) Spinebuster 3) Victory Roll 4) Spear 5) Head Scissor Takeover 6) Monkey Flip 7) Missile Dropkick 8) Running Standing Somersault 9) Reverse Russian Leg-Sweep 10) The Hurrancanrana Championships Accomplishments Ring of Beauty *Championships Television Champion ( 28 days ) *Awards ROB Wrestler of the Week x1 ROB Champion of the Week x1 ROB Debut of the Week x1 Match History * 02/01/2009 - Ashley Ecks def. Unpretty and Charlotte (Number One Contendership for the Television Championship) * 02/15/2009 - Ashley Ecks def. Rachel Heafy © (Ring of Beauty Television Championship) * 03/01/2009 - Ashley Ecks def. Princess Charlotte (Ring of Beauty Television Championship) * 03/15/2009 - Natalie Snow def. Ashley Ecks (Ring of Beauty Television Championship) RoB Through Heaven and Hell (2009) * 04/12/2009 - Ashley Ecks def. Alexis Wilson,Anastasia Baldwin, Autumn Vidana, Charlotte the Harlot, Dominique Adams, Jessica Sage, Kelly Rivera, Kimberly Brooke, Natalie Snow, Rishanna Blood, Rose Bonaparte, Sarah Richardson (Thirteen Women Battle Royale) * 04/26/2009 - Sarah Richardson def. Dominique Adams & Ashley Ecks (Triple Threat, Television Contendership Match) * 05/10/2009/ - Victoria Valentine vs. Dominique Adams vs. Stephanie Sullivan vs. Ashley Ecks (Hardcore Title #1 Contendership Match) Trivia * Upon winning the Television Championship, she has become the 14th person to ever hold the title * Ashley Ecks has a sister, Dominique Adams, who is currently dating former wrestler Josh Phoenix. * Is the first and only female professional wrestler on the books at Duquesne Sports Agency Category:Female Wrestlers